


untitled

by bail



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/pseuds/bail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes one step, then another, and by the third he is standing in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** The story can also be read at my [fic journal](http://bail.livejournal.com/3205.html) over at livejournal.

He enters the diner, confused as to the sudden desire for visiting this particular diner. And there she sits, one leg crossed over the other, a playful smile gracing her lips. He stares at her, head tilted slightly to the side as he takes in all the emotions in the room. "Come here Jasper," she says, and holds out a hand for him, her pale skin and mischievous eyes beckoning him closer. He takes one step, then another, and by the third he is standing in front of her. "Alice," she says, and touches his chin like they have known each other forever. And he does not mind one bit.

 _fin._


End file.
